


Little dark secret

by Agirllovespancakes



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes
Summary: Reader goes alone with her car on the road. In a forest she stumbles upon two strangers who seem to be different.
Relationships: Ben Miller (Triple Frontier)/Reader, William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Little dark secret

When you graduated you decided you couldn’t accept life as it was. The way the society is built wasn’t your thing. You loved the obscure magical things. You loved studying and describing life, plants and animals. The way forests are built is such a beautiful history that you would soak yourself in forests for hours. You did have friends but you didn’t mind being alone for so many hours. You loved seeing small creatures such as birds and insects but also deers, foxes and squirrels.  
You went to buy an old van with a yellow tint that would almost vanish into a blank color. You adored the vibe that comes with it. Going on the road with your van you packed only what was necessary. 

The road you picked was curvy and led through big forests. Giant trees hovering over the road. The sun barely peeking through branches. Your eyes shining in excitement at how beautiful the road looks. Losing yourself in its beauty you decide to hit it and follow a smaller road that turns up.   
This smaller road would end abruptly after a half hour drive but you knew there was more. The way it was built with trees correctly placed in a line at the sideline. It made you assume this was once a road towards some landhouse or even a castle.   
Parking the car at the end of this road you decided to stay here for awhile. No soul would find you here and even thought it should scare you, you are just perfectly content with this place. Placing a cooking set outside you flipped small pancakes on the pan. The smell filling your nose. The trees around you, huge and strong in their roots, hide you under the sun. Big shadows would grow while the sun goes down. You would sit on a rock writing in your journal. Describing every step and thought you had today.   
Wanting to be comfortable you placed your back against the van, sitting with your legs sprawled out. You were reading a novel about a forbidden love between two knights. Being succumbed into the story you didn’t notice a shifting between the trees. A shadow moving in the dark corners. You looked up once, because your mind noticed there was something moving, you thought you would see a bird but it was far bigger than that.   
You dropped the book, checking your surroundings but there was nothing. Thinking it got late and the story just inspired your fantasy, you cleaned up and went inside the van. Your beating anxiety made you lock the door. Looking through the window you saw the moon gave everything a beautiful light. It delighted your heart. 

The next day you already forgot about the moving object and just went photographing in the forest. You moved through the branches, clicking a photo in the light of the sun. You studied every plant and insect like it was magical. When the sun rose high your stomach rumbled, needing food. You turned your head to a direction thinking that was where you came from. Frowning you realized you didn’t know where exactly your position is from the van. Anxiety rose in your chest. Putting the camera back in your bag you looked for footprints.   
You couldn’t find anything and tried getting back by just walking forward. Scared you started to cry. You bowed towards the ground, slowly sitting down so you could sob in your hands. You didn’t know where to go and you were so hungry right now.   
You tensed up after a while feeling a presence lumbering in the bushes. When opening your eyes you noticed a small bread piece put down in front of you. You sobbed in fear but felt like this could at least lead somewhere. Standing up you studied the bread piece, a track of bread pieces in front of you. Taking a step forward you followed the pieces. In the distance you saw your van again, running fast toward it.   
Grabbing food you noticed one of your bread gone and another was cut in half. You knew someone led you back to your van. It also means they could break into your van. You locked your door now extra good when sleeping at night.   
You woke up early, not being able to sleep good. Groaning at how tense your shoulders felt you crawled towards a window. Opening the curtains you saw two boys going through your mess outside. You yelled at them and both their heads snapped towards you. Getting up you unlocked the door and ran outside to scream at them. But there was no one. 

You hated this scared feeling and knowing there are two strangers actively messing around with you made you dizzy of disgust. You cleaned up your things and decided to make breakfast. Hearing leaves crumbling under feet you turned your head right. A young man walking towards you. You wanted to run but something about him stopped you. He was strange, different. Almost inhuman you thought which is impossible to you.   
He went to sit down next to you on a log. His eyes locked on your pan. You raised your eyebrows, asking him if he is hungry. He didn’t answer, not even a nod. Seeing the egg is ready you took it and put it on your bread. He stared at how you ate it. Being uncomfortable you looked at his face. Shock filling your eyes, you noticed his eyes were completely white. No iris, no color, nothing. Concerned you asked him what’s wrong with his eyes. He didn’t respond, just frowned and stared. You noticed his head moved with how you moved.   
While you cleaned the pan you saw him inspecting your other food. Poking it as if he had never seen such a thing. Maybe he is mad you thought. You still wanted to leave this place. But letting him just here felt wrong.   
In an old sounding cracking voice you heard him muttering words. He looked up at you, his hair shining in the sun. You thought he was pretty in a strange way.  
“We didn’t expect another humankind in our territory again.” He said suddenly. He was studying one of your pink mugs.   
“You are so strange, and those belongings.” He added. You were now quite astonished with how strange he himself looked.   
“You are weirder. And your eyes, what the fuck is wrong with them?” You asked him boldly. If he could insult you then you would go further.   
“Our kind is old and known for a long while. Your kind has many names for us. We tend to forget how your behaviors change over the centuries. Some called us gods, others demons or devils. We have our own name but it’s unpronounceable for humankind to speak such a word.”   
“Are you high?”   
He didn’t now how to respond. “What is high?”   
Okay you thought. Or I am losing my mind or this guy is really fucked up. 

He studied all your belongings with the same interest. His expression blank but still showing how fascinated he was by you. You frowned at this stranger. A part of you was excited because he was like a missing piece in the mystery of this world. As if you knew there was more. You always believed other creatures could exist next to humans and animals. You expected they would live in this world but in another dimension. You weren’t religious, you couldn’t be. All religions, all stories, all myths, you couldn’t choose which one to believe in. You were open to every option, because to you everything was possible.   
You started talking to him. Asking him several questions about his kind. You also told him stories about your youth. Spilling your dreams and fears to him. He didn’t say much but his white blank eyes shone in delight. He was eager to hear your stories, your thoughts. He carefully said you were as interesting as his last lover.   
Your ears peaked at this comment. You wanted to know about this lover. Asking him he sighed, showing a committed smile.   
“He was beautiful. His way of expressing curiosity, exploring the world. It amazed us. We encountered him by accident. He was a knight on a mission. His king, a kind ruling king with intentions to take care of all, wanted him to visit an old friend. He had a letter and drove on his horse through the fields and the forests. He was young, only seventeen years old. But so eager to explore all stories. He fell off his horse when a young deer scared the poor animal. The horse disappeared, never returning. And the young knight sobbed in pain because one of his legs were broken.”   
You were fascinated by his telling.   
“My brother found him at night. The boy cried for hours. My brother heard him when he was starting a ritual for the moon. He had been looking in the dark. And found him crawled into a small ball of sadness between the branches. My brother still talks about how scared and happy the young knight was. He brought him back to our home. Securing him in one of our chambers. He had been sleeping for days. When he woke up he was so thankful he wanted to give us a gift. We only begged him to never speak of us anywhere. When he left we felt like a piece of us left. Like he was the missing piece of our forever living.”   
“But you said he was your lover?”   
“After years we heard a horse approaching our territory. It stepped calmly between the trees towards our home. A knight in armor stepping of the horse, he stared at our place and went to knock on the door. He came back after eight years. He felt nowhere like home after us. His feelings were forbidden and not in line with his knighthood and religion. He had been punishing himself, praying for better times. Even got married but the woman despised him for not loving her back. We embraced him, welcoming him. And he lived his life with us till death separated us.”   
You cried now. His words reached your heart and you loved this so much. Wondering if you would ever feel such a burning love for someone. You asked him if you could see his home. Such a place hidden deep in the forest must look magically old, rich of history and stories. He nodded, staring at how your tears rolled over your cheek. Are you sad he asked. You giggled.   
“No I’m just emotional from your story.”   
“What can I call you?” You asked, remembering he minutes ago said his name is unpronounceable.  
He shrugged awkwardly.   
“How about Benny?” You liked that name, hearing it once in a bar far from here.  
He smiled. “Say it again please?” You repeated it more than once for him as he was delighted to have a human name again.   
“I am y/n.” You said now.   
“Hi y/n.” He squealed in happiness.   
Their place was a small landhouse. The walls covered in moss and two trees had their branches entangled in the roof. It looked like it could fit in a fairytale story. However the windows and the doors seemed to still be strong. History couldn’t break this house apart and you wondered if there is magic involved to keep it going. Going inside you saw him running, or better floating towards a larger room. It contained sofas, medieval and green with golden lines. You wandered through the house, touching their things. You bubbled in excitement at how old everything is. Returning to the first room you almost bumped into someone else. This was the brother you immediately thought. His eyes were dark, almost black and his gaze studied you up and down in surprise. Even thought you were sure he was a little shorter than the other, his gaze and posture felt more intimidating. His blond locks the opposite of his brother. You realised they were indeed opposites. This one is blond and has dark eyes. The other has darker brown hair and has white blank eyes. You couldn’t help looking at him directly. He frowned. His hands going into his coat pockets. You noticed he got nervous from you.   
“I am y/n.” You started. “Your brother let me in.”   
“You look weird.” He stated. His brother coming in now. Was that an insult?  
His brother called him in his own dark language. “She is but I like her.” He pointed. “And she gave me a name.”   
The blond brother was astonished. “A name?” He asked. “A human name?”   
You just nodded. Didn’t their last lover give them a name you wondered.   
He slowly turned his head towards you. His hands nervously patting his pants. “Uhm can I…can I have also a human name?”   
You grinned at his question, knowing his brother kept asking you to repeat the name. You quickly thought of options and gasped at an idea. Their eyes were wide in anticipation.   
“How about Will, as in William.” 

You had to repeat their names many times as they were so enthusiast about it. They invited you to stay at their place for the night. You went quickly back to get food because they didn’t eat at all. Their kitchen was big and clean and empty without tools. While you ate your spaghetti they just stared and studied your food. You giggled at their behavior. This may be a dream you stated to yourself. You could wake up soon and this was all a dream. They showed you a third bedroom with a kingsized bed. Soft blankets made of wool warming you for the night. You fell asleep in peace this time. 

The next day you told them you would return quickly. You really wanted to see them again because they were so kind, awkward and strange. It fascinated and delighted you. Knowing they exist you could peacefully go to college to get a degree.


End file.
